


【异色软绵绵】日记

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 少年史蒂夫追求养父的故事，但这种感情随着他的长大无疾而终。
Relationships: Canada/France (Hetalia)





	【异色软绵绵】日记

史蒂夫·威廉姆斯在三十岁那年回到加拿大的阿尔伯塔省。他还是前几个月才收到父系亲属那边的电报，说奶奶去世前留下遗嘱，将农场留给了这个曾经落难的孙子。他原本不想回去，但当晚独属于卡尔加里的冰川和星辰便毫不客气地闯入了他的梦乡。这个年幼丧父而又被迫前往欧洲的男人带着复杂的心情醒来，望着巴黎被霓虹灯照亮的夜空，终于下定决心重回故土。

十五岁的侄子蹦蹦跳跳地跑在史蒂夫身前，带着他参观这些年来家族的变化。然而小侄子显然对于农场内熟悉的情景毫无兴趣，反倒对于这个突然出现的小叔叔的过往曾经相当感兴趣，然而孩子愈是纠缠他，他便愈发恶趣地欲言又止。史蒂夫早在巴黎染上了些文艺的忧郁气质，这点小心思又增添了他的神秘感。小侄子对这个年轻的叔叔的崇拜简直要从眼底溢了出来，在小长辈身旁像小鸟一样转着圈儿，说等他考上大学，也一定要到欧洲去看看。

夜深了，史蒂夫却还在因为时差而难眠。他对着从窗外洒进房间的月光叹了口气，然后从床上坐了起来，又在包里翻找着助眠的药——这些年来他的精神状态并不算太好，总需要这些化学物质的调节。可惜他翻遍了所有的角落，也没能找到那个救命的小药瓶。自己准是把它落在了公寓的某一角，史蒂夫想着。这时，他的手又摸到了硬硬的一角，那准是他的日记本——对，日记本。史蒂夫赤着脚走下床去，打开台灯，又细细阅读起日记里的内容来。他想起白天侄子缠着他的场景，于是，就结合着这本日记，他又回忆起了曾经的故事。

史蒂夫·威廉姆斯五六岁的时候生父就去世了。他那英格兰贵族出身的母亲带着他横跨大西洋，坐在船上颠簸到了故乡。可惜家族并不认可当年为了私奔而忤逆长辈意愿的大小姐，因此性格高傲的威廉姆斯夫人在大雨滂沱中摔门而去，乘上渡船前往法兰西寻觅一方属于自己的天地。他们母子着实在巴黎过了一段苦日子，上天总是会眷顾倔强而又努力的女人，因而这样的困难日子并不太久，威廉姆斯夫人便在报社找到了一份工作。好运总是接踵而至，她又在这座城市认识了新欢。三十五岁的女人重燃了爱火，对儿子、情人以及生活的爱充满了她的胸膛。人生的阴影终于要拨云见日，威廉姆斯夫人终于又迎来了比十五岁少女时代还要自在快乐的生活。她终于明白自己不能沉湎于过去，当下与未来一样美好，可故去的威廉姆斯先生仍然是她心头的一块伤痕。寂寥的秋日反倒坚定了威廉姆斯夫人与过去了断的决心，在巴黎圣母院与亡夫告解后，她毅然决然地选择了奔向新生活——她要同那个小她十岁的男人结婚了。

于是，史蒂夫就在七岁那年被母亲牵着手领到了弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦面前。母亲优雅地将皮箱交到波诺弗瓦先生手里，蹲下来柔声细语地向他宣布一个新家庭的成立。当时的情景史蒂夫现在都还记得清清楚楚，“我们有新家了，史蒂夫”，时年三十五岁的母亲的眼里闪着希望的光，神采像极了他那些五六岁的玩伴。他看看母亲，又走到母亲前面，正眼瞧着那个在他当时看来相当高大的男人。波诺弗瓦先生的脸上没什么表情，但看到小孩子那张稚气的脸上满溢的认真与严肃，终究也笑了起来。“您真是有个好儿子，夫人！”波诺弗瓦先生赞扬道。威廉姆斯夫人准是希望儿子能说些什么，因而总是贴心地把话题往小孩子熟悉的方面引。不过史蒂夫在幼年就表现出来执拗的性格，仰头看着当年才不过二十五岁的弗朗索瓦，一言不发。

虽说小孩子的适应能力很强，但仍然需要一些时间去接受生父以外的男人给自己充当“父亲”这一角色。这个男人看起来总是一副寡淡的样子。史蒂夫不免怀念起生父来，小孩子时常坐在沙发上发呆，歪着头回忆过去在加拿大的生活：爸爸总是笑着的，会扛着他去看农场里的小羊和奶牛；波诺弗瓦先生却很少大笑，这让他看起来很冷酷，也让史蒂夫这个年龄的小孩子觉得难以接触。母亲不在的时候，养父很少主动亲近他——不过这个善良的男人总是会在下班之后买史蒂夫从来没有见过的花里胡哨的糖果和饼干带回家。他的动作和神情合理而自然，史蒂夫接过糖果的时候想，或许这个男人不喜欢他，但至少不讨厌他。尽管如此，执拗的史蒂夫的心里仍然威廉姆斯先生坚守着那块阵地，故而寡言的男人和少语的儿童从不彼此让步，也从不相互讨好。他曾假借读书的名义，蜷缩在客厅的一角，偷偷乜斜着在厨房里劳动的母亲和波诺弗瓦。母亲有说有笑地烤着苹果塔，而波诺弗瓦则站在一旁，时不时给夫人递过去需要的厨具。母亲是多么温柔啊，史蒂夫不由得看得出了神，她眼眸弯弯含着笑意，那双美丽的眼睛里充满了柔和，而这种柔情在看向弗朗索瓦时更甚。但当男孩把目光又投降波诺弗瓦的时候，却又被后者蛇一般的目光所惊醒。他气恼地把书扔掉：眼睛是人心灵的窗户，母亲的爱情绝不对等！自此，史蒂夫从心底便抗拒着那个法国男人。

“你为什么要和他结婚，妈妈？”史蒂夫问。

“亲爱的宝贝，你这样很没有礼貌。我说过很多次了，要用法语喊他父亲，或者是波诺弗瓦先生。”母亲在厨房一边给小饼干套着模子，一边给年幼的孩子启蒙爱的教育，“因为波诺弗瓦先生同你爸爸一样，是能给妈妈带来快乐的人啊。”

史蒂夫又长大些，懂的事情就更多了。他自小在母亲身边长大，把这个乐观的女人背后的种种心酸都看在眼里，因此在很长一段时间里，他做事都以母亲开心为原则，以至于不惜变得有些偏激和过于敏感。 波诺弗瓦先生看出了这一切，他曾在女人熟睡之后轻轻推开史蒂夫的房门与他长谈。彼时史蒂夫像条鱼一样簌地滑进被窝里装睡，他听见关门的声音，弗朗索瓦“嗤”了一声：“不用装了。毕竟我也是从你这个年龄过来的。”

但少年人的尊严仍让史蒂夫装出一副被不速之客吵醒的模样，迷迷糊糊地去摸床头的那盏台灯。弗朗索瓦的重点不在这些细枝末节上，他拉出椅子，坐在年轻人面前。史蒂夫有些轻度近视，法国男人就像是被橘色的灯光包裹着朦朦胧胧的影子：“你这么做反而会让你母亲伤心。”

“你这是什么意思？”少年有一种被人否定之后的错愕，他不服气地追问道。谁都有资格指责他，但惟独波诺弗瓦没有！

“是吗？我还以为你很聪明来着。”这话说出来像极了挑衅，弗朗索瓦毕竟也还不过近三十岁，他身上还只有着半熟的男人气质，法国人瞧见孩子握紧的拳头，不慌不忙地继续往下说，“你着实称得上勇敢，处处维护你母亲。然而，我亲爱的史蒂夫，你得学会审时度势，在更多时候，用力反击并不是最佳的解决途径。仔细想想吧，你母亲会希望自己的儿子对别人大打出手么？在冲动之前，先好好想想你的最初的目的——毕竟你所做的一切，都是为了让你母亲开心，不是吗？”

史蒂夫动了动嘴唇，想要辩驳些什么，但他又承认弗朗索瓦说得着实有理。这是他们第一次背过母亲谈起吃穿以外的话题。史蒂夫想了想，却又觉得有趣：这个男人平时是如此平静，甚至平静到了冷漠的地步，可即使冷漠如弗朗索瓦，却也会细心地观察身边的一切呢。直到这时，史蒂夫才发现这个男人是值得相信的——他是在乎母亲的。信任感几乎是从心中突然燃起。他觉得心中一阵轻松，他先前只当波诺弗瓦是要窃走他父亲地位的窃贼，而现在他终于不必像提防外人一般对这个男人保持高度警惕了。终于，史蒂夫懂得放下身段，懂得会利用自己作为孩子的身份和年龄优势花不多的心思向弗朗索瓦示好。他开始像正常的同龄人一样学会依赖，而比他年长十来岁的弗朗索瓦也会敬业地扮演长辈的角色，不冷不淡地适时向他投去关怀。总之，男孩险些扭曲的心性终于又被和谐的氛围扭转了回来。威廉姆斯夫人更开心了。那也是小威廉姆斯离开加拿大之后过得最幸福的一段日子。

不过，他对波诺弗瓦的称呼更多只是弗朗索瓦。毕竟喊一个比自己大十几岁的人父亲，可实在太奇怪了。

三十岁的史蒂夫这时候看到日记里夹着的一张黑白照片。他将照片小心翼翼地翻过来，后面用几乎已经快褪色的蓝色墨水写着：弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦。史蒂夫笑了起来，站起身把照片塞进了他常穿的那件上衣胸前的口袋里。如果有机会的话，他明天要拿出去把照片再翻新装裱一下，用以纪念他疯狂而又不寻常的少年时代。

史蒂夫·威廉姆斯自己也不清楚他本人是什么时候，以及为什么会对弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦萌生出奇怪的情愫——或许这发生在变故之后，母亲病逝，安德烈·费尔南德斯命殒西西里，但或许也会更早。弗朗索瓦寡淡的生命里对他而言唯二重要的人在同一年去世：母亲病逝在夏日，而西班牙人死在隆冬的平安夜。法国男人几乎有半年的时间都在服丧，他便得有些失魂落魄，但却不是常人悲痛得要死要活。弗朗索瓦的每一天看似进行得有条不紊，但在一些小事上却变得与曾经大不相同，诸如他那双漂亮的鸢尾色的眼睛黯淡无光，并且鲜少打理自己，任由胡子在下巴上冒碴。弗朗索瓦成了精致的法国男人的反例，但好在他的面容让这种刻意的邋遢成为了别样的英俊。

兴许是拜多年的生活经历所赐，进入青春期的史蒂夫·威廉姆斯也沾染上了养父那点儿冷峻的气质，以至于在这时他仍然能够镇定地对法国人冷眼旁观：他本就和弗朗索瓦毫无血缘关系。但渐渐地，独属于热血少年人的善良却又融化了他那颗正变得有些冰冷的心，他开始学着大胆表示自己的感情，并且关心起毫无血缘关系的养父。

弗朗索瓦越是怠惰，他便越是热诚。史蒂夫安慰着自己，每个人都是一样的：兴许青春期到来的时候，为了彰显与儿童大不相同的特质，每个十来岁的少年心中都有着一个恋慕的对象。十几岁的少年还不懂得收敛心性，因而在这种心态的驱使下，他的感情并没有得到抑制，相反还愈发恣意起来。

“我以为不论是谁离开你的世界都没有关系，”史蒂夫朝弗朗索瓦挥挥酒杯，“毕竟你谁都不爱。”

弗朗索瓦不置可否地看了史蒂夫一眼，然后转身出了门。

然而史蒂夫正如花了很久才明白自己的心思，他也同样花了足够久的时间才明白弗朗索瓦的颓废并不来源于两人的去世。弗朗索瓦，正如史蒂夫小时候就所发现的那样，他的情感起伏实在太过平淡，甚至连死亡也无法唤醒他作为人类正常的情感。弗朗索瓦就宛如一台没有被编入情感程序的机器，他似乎永远也无法体会到人类的种种感情。就连人世间死别的情感也无法让他的心有所起伏。弗朗索瓦一定是对自己绝望了，对于自己这辈子都无法拥有人类正常的情感而感到绝望。

但史蒂夫不服输，他励志要消除弗朗索瓦与日俱增的绝望。或者说年轻人只是在为自己找一个冠冕堂皇的理由——仅仅十几岁的史蒂夫·威廉姆斯自认为已经看清楚了爱情的本质，他以为自己已经找到了爱情。

不过，就连史蒂夫自己也无法为这种畸形而又疯狂的感情正名。有时候在客厅里史蒂夫偷偷打量着弗朗索瓦的侧脸，他觉得他们两人就好像隔着一层薄薄的纸，他看得见那头的弗朗索瓦，弗朗索瓦也能看得到他这头地光影。只要有一个人伸出手去主动触碰，光就能透过这层纸，从这头泄到那头。但他们两个人中总有一个在装傻。史蒂夫感觉自己的心被折磨的不成样子，他甚至觉得自己用不了多久就会疯掉。沉不住气的年轻人开始不顾一切的示好，然而弗朗索瓦这个三十多岁的男人面对史蒂夫的攻势甚至渐渐占了下风。史蒂夫望着继父的眼睛。自打他进入青春期之后，弗朗索瓦的眼神就充满了冰冷和闪躲，让他想起了小时候和父母一起去看过的班夫冰原。他觉得那个男人或许在害怕——十几岁的少年想不清楚自己有哪里会值得这个成年男人害怕。又过了几年，当他更加成熟些的时候，他才猜想到这一表现的原委。

“你要知道，弗朗索瓦是个正常的成年人，”史蒂夫说这话的时候，笑得愈发灿烂而骄傲，仿佛像一只开屏的孔雀，正为自己特有的美丽而春风得意，“他的养子从头到脚每一处无不展现着生命的活力。他害怕的不是我，是希望，是生命力，是爱……以及诸如此类的所有美好的东西。”

史蒂夫二十五岁的时候，波诺弗瓦先生因为肺病去世。波诺弗瓦先生早就和留尼汪岛那边的家人断了联系，史蒂夫望着灰蒙蒙的天空想，最开始是父亲，后来是母亲，再后来是弗朗索瓦，没有什么人是自己能留得住的。

这时，史蒂夫看到他曾在日记中这般回忆着过去：“和巴黎的那些传统的中产阶级大不相同，弗朗索瓦不善社交，故而他的圈子很小，仿佛只有三个人进入过他的生命：那个西班牙男人，我的母亲，还有我自己……我曾经疯狂地向他表现出我的爱意——我会和他紧紧拥抱，直到他狠狠地推开我；我会表现出一副低眉顺眼的姿态，像臣服于头狼的小兽似的敬他爱他；我也曾学着小孩子的模样，在暴风雨的夜晚偷偷钻进他的被窝里瑟瑟发抖，等到他发现我的时候，我再把这一切的诱因栽赃给鲜有的恶劣天气……总之，我的爱是被隐藏起来的，而又是从来都没有被我说出口的，当弗朗索瓦后知后觉地察觉到这一点时，我的母亲已经去世了，那个西班牙人也因为卷入意大利人的斗争而丢掉了性命。他们就好像给我让路似地，纷纷被死神召唤走了……我知道这么说很不妥当，但在悲伤之余，我确实也有过些许庆幸，弗朗索瓦的身边终于只有我一个人了，只有我一个！……”

史蒂夫看了一眼日期，在心里草草计算了一下时间轴。他写下这段话的日子，的确是他对弗朗索瓦的感情最盛的时候。显然，三十岁的史蒂夫的心智早已成熟，以至于他已经不能理解当初自己对养父的那般炽热且奇怪的感情。他只觉得当时的自己相当可爱，还有爱人的心思不说，竟然还会把对亲人的爱错当成人间至高的爱情。弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦先生的养子正趁着月色摸黑走下楼，从日记本上撕扯下几页写满字迹的废纸，连同着波诺弗瓦的旧照片，一齐丢进炉火里去。史蒂夫·威廉姆斯蹲坐在壁炉前，睁大眼睛看着它们被火舌舔舐，化成灰烬。

——The End——  
感谢阅读！


End file.
